User talk:Legodude760/Archive 3
Talk here! Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat) ) I want talk any more. See ya. I'm leaving, so you won,t have to worry about me. Bye.-H R Say Something Here 21:31, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :No HR wait! I didn't say I wanted you to leave! It's just I think we should stop the talking a little. But if you really want to leave,I won't stop you. Don't forget you might still become an admin here!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:45, 11 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. O.K. ! I won't leave! It's not your fault! I just got the impresion that you didn't want to talk. And I know I do want be an admin. It's just hard. I ask people to join but it's always "Why?" And usually 1 in every 10 people i ask don't. Please start talking on my page. I've always wanted lots of people to talk on my page. Jsut click Say something here on my sig. Don't worry, I'll stay.-H R Say Something Here 00:17, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Infoboxes again :/ Would something like this be okay? For the color of the background around the picture: *should it be white *same as the background of the title *or choosable? [[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']]40px 23:38, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should be the same as the font color?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:55, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::That one seems a little big though...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:57, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Done with the colors but if it's too big it doesn't matter anyway...[[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']]40px 09:01, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think it should be smaller though.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Rating System It's all yours. Change as you will. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 02:08, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok then.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:22, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, LD, uh I try to edit my page, but it says "loading" at the bottom of the page, and it never takes me to the place to edit. Can u help me so I can take some of those pictures off and put my rating template on? (I'm not erasing pics to put the template on there, I just don't want some of them.)I can make cool cpu faces!: :p :) :0 :( :)~ :(~ :o~ '_' =-) -_- =-( (I got the first one from you when you told takuna to wack his brother upside the head for not thinking of that) Oh, "upside the head" is a term we here in the southern usa say to meaning to hit or wack someone.-HR {Tell me about it!} 12:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::My computer does that sometimes too. Just try restarting it. That usually works.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 14:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it!- HR2 Squa! 20:18, 4 September 2007 (UTC) = OMG!!!! I just recieved bionicle issue #9 and it revealed that Maxilos is really Makuta!!!! OMG!!!! I never knew!!!!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 00:23, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, you never knew that? I got BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit on June 1st and read it in two hours, so I've known for months. I only got the comic about one month ago, so it was no surprise for me. I kind of had a sneaking suspicion that he was Makuta, because I think some leaked info on BZP said he was a 'guardian robot under the control of an evil intelligence' or something like that. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 06:36, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Cool. I can't believe that Hydraxon wants to destroy the Ignika!!! I thoguht he was a good guy!?!?-HR {Tell me about it!} 12:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : He is good, he's just confused. The comic doesn't say it, but Hydraxon was killed by Takadox, and the Mask of Life changed Dekar into a new Hydraxon. The new Hydraxon is now bent on catching every escaped prisoner. When he saw Nocturn with the Ignika, which he didn't recognize as such, he figured if a prisoner wanted it, it was no good. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:56, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Ohhh. But, where do you get this type of info? Comics? Books? BZP? Where? You know way more than I do. I actually got a cordak blaster today!!! :) I love it! It is air powered! -HR {Tell me about it!} 01:42, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : All of what I just said comes from the books or Greg on BZP. The books are a goldmine of information--I own every one. BTW, Cordak blasters are awesome. The only thing that irks me about them is that when it comes down to the last shot, it takes a lot of force to get it out. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I know!!! I'll have shot five times and just be sitt'n there pushing on it trying to get it to shoot. I just pull the missle half-way out and it shoots on the third tube for some reason. ? The set I got was Nuparu. I wish I had chosen Kongu. U lose the bullets to fast!!! I lost 2 the forst day I had mine!! (Luckily it came with extra!) It was funny in the comic when it showed Nuparu saying "You shouldn't sneak on people!" - Then Hewki said "Says the Toa wearing the mask of Stealth." LOL! I wish I could join BZP, but it says the server is full. What can you do on there besides chat, take pics, and enter the BBC's? People always love the bbc's.-HR {Tell me about it!} 17:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : Chatting and entering BBC contests aren't the only things--just off the top of my head, you can theorize about the upcoming story, you can display art or fan-made video games, you can play text-based RPGs, you can post stories (like the one I linked to in my sig), and best of all, Greg Farshtey, writer of the books and comics, is a member and will answer any questions about Bionicle that you send him! You should be able to join; if it says the server is full, just refresh and try again. BZPower has over 30,000 members, and when hundreds of them are on at the same time, sometimes the server overloads and you can't do anything for a few minutes. It goes away pretty quickly. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 17:46, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Ummm...guys? Could you please move this to one of your pages plaese? It's just that you two are chatting on my page. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :: You know, for a while I had forgotten this was your talk page. Sorry! Riku, if you have something more to say, continue on my talk page. It's been used the least out of all of ours. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Sure thing buddy! My bad LD760!-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Hey You watch the new show, iCarly? I love it!!!! Check out this video on Id=3&categoryId=3&clipId-16&autoStart=true&palyMode=playOne this link. I'm trying to practice with external links also.-HR {Tell me about it!} 23:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Nope,never heard of it. Ex links aren't that hard once you get the hang of them ;).- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Toadbert101, I'm back from MwUserpedia! Great, now I'm used to call you Toadbert101. Call me GreenBoo now. GreenBoo 23:56, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Hey!!! I reached my 26th edit today!!!!! '''S'lightly Q'ool '''U'nderaged 'A'dults. ''SQUA''-HR {Tell me about it!} 17:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :YAYZ. Underage adults! Congrats! I have...*checks* over 3,400. YAYZ agin. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'''LD'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:16, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks! But....WHAT!?!?!?!? You have over 3,400??? Checks?? Oh well.-Hydraxon {Tell me about it!} 17:01, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :You'll have that someday. Could you please change your sig back to HR or something? We already have a user named Hydraxon, and I don't want to get the two of you confused. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:56, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I did. I meant edits for articles about bionicle, not talk pages and stuff. I turn out to have 400! Hey, that's something.(Probably mostly talk!LOL) Do yuo play any of the Kingdom Hearts games? My favorite character is Riku, especially when he turns into a heartless!-Riku {Tell me about it!} 20:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :As of this edit, you have exactly 11 more edits than me, Riku. But you only have 70 edits about Bionicle whereas I have 248. That's about 3 times as much, LOL! As for Kingdom Hearts, I've never played any of those games, but my brother's friend likes them. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:01, 17 September 2007 (UTC) BS01 Any reason for getting rid of the BS01 page? We're not going anywhere. --BS01 Swert Talk :Any reason to keep it? Takuna - Not logged in... 04:15, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :: I think we got rid of it so people who stumbled upon our wiki wouldn't just leave for yours and never come back. We're not trying to keep you guys from getting members; we're just trying to get us some members who don't just use this wiki as their means to find out about BS01 and never edit here again. We have put a notice on the Main Page to make sure no one tries to plagarize, so don't worry about that. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 05:33, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ditto Auserv.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:36, 17 September 2007 (UTC) hi is your real name sabin kidwel? this is nick h. from school. :Ummm...no? Why do you want to know? Nick H. I have no idea who you are,besides a user here.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:58, 20 September 2007 (UTC) well there is a friend from my school last year and i thought you could be him because he has a symalar username.